The daily prompt
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Requested prompts posted Daily.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacramone08****- Little Alexis gets to see where her mom works for the first time and gets to meet Tio Javier and Uncle Kevin. (Au)**

**And also if you have something to say. Inbox me about it so I can fix the problem rather then Fanfiction taking it down. Coward**

Kate was unpacking the clothes from the moving boxs into their New York loft while her husband Rick was at a meeting. Kate used to work as a federal agent in DC and Rick was with a writing company.

They had moved to New York due to Ricks mothers health Kate was know working with the NYPD as a detective she used to work as a detective when her and Rick were first dating he was on a book tour and she was a couple of cents sort for a coffee she was happy to come back to New York and to be a detective again.

" Mama," Her four year old daughter Alexis said walking in. " Yes monkey," " Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" " if I have paperwork yes but if it's a case no,"

" why can't help with the case?" Alexis folded her arms. " Cause your too young," " I hope there's no case," Alexis added.

Kate sighed and placed her book on the bedside table and bit her lip while thinking about Alexis. Rick looked over and she was chewing her nails. " Honey?," " mm," she responded back. Rick placed his book on the beside table and wrapped a arm around her waist. " What's wrong?" " nothing," " then why are you biting your nails?"

Kate stopped biting her nails. " Alexis asked if she could come to work with me," she started off. " And what was your answer?" " I told her maybe, do you think our four year old should go with me?"

" Just take something's for her to take in the break room," " I guess I could do that,"

" that's why you married me cause I'm a genius,"

" you have the biggest..," Ricks eyes widened. " Ego," Rick gave Kate a sad puppy face. " Richard Castle." Kate slapped his chest.

" but admit it I do have a.." Kate turned off the light and cut him off before he could finish. " goodnight Rick,"

The next day Kate was holding Alexis on her hip as the waited in the lift. Kate was walking to her desk when Captain Gates walked out of her office.

" Oh Detective Beckett, welcome back I'm sorry I wasn't her I was at a meeting," Kate smiled. " Thank you, I'm glad to be back,"

" and whose this cutie you have with you," Alexis smiled shyly and hid in Kate's neck. " This my daughter Alexis," Gate smiled as the flashbacks flooded her memory. " I remember when I used to bring my daughters with me to work,"

" is it okay? Alexis is very quiet," " sure it's fine, but she will have to stay in the break room," " yes understand," " good," Gates went back into her office and Kate headed to the break room.

Epso and Ryan were making coffee. " Hey, Ryan and Epso," " hey Beckett," they said in unison. " Guys this is Alexis my daughter,"

" you have a daughter," they sounded shocked. " You remember my husband Rick!" the boys gave her a confused look. " the writer?" the boys looked more confused. " the guy you threatened to shoot if we got a divorce," She raised her eyebrows. " oh," they said at the same time.

It was 12 and the paperwork was starting to give her a headache. " Mama," Alexis tugged at her top. " Yes baby?" Kate said highlighting her paperwork. " I"m hungry," Alexis grizzled. " okay let's go," Kate grabbed her jacket and took Alexis hand.

It was 7:30 in the night at 2:00 they got a call about a dead body and they were going through paperwork which the victim had shredded when there was a knock at the door. The team looked up to see Kate's husband Rick.

" Hey," Kate smiled. " Hey I thought I would take Alexis home," " sure," Kate walked towards him. " she's in the break room," They started to walk to the break room.

They noticed Alexis was alseep on the break room lounge.

**so basically I got a PM this morning from Sacramone08 and it had a big list of prompts so I will be doing one or two prompts from the list everyday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis calls out for Beckett after having a nightmare.**

**( AU Alexis is six and Rick is on a book tour )**

"Mama, mama mama," Alexis whispered climbing onto Kate's bed. "Mama wake up,"

Kate groaned and rubbed her eyes as they opened she sit up and looked over at the clock which said 3:00. Kate turned on the light next to the bedside and saw her daughters puffy red eyes and her tear stained cheeks.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" Kate asked her daughter running her fingers through her hair.

Alexis noded and rubbed her eyes. "Come here," Kate opened her arms and Alexis curled into her mothers warm embrace.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I was kidnapped," Alexis said with fear in her voice.

"Alexis daddy and I would never let that happen to you,"

"What about that little girl who died in my year?" Alexis asked.

"Her mum and dad made some bad choices,"

"Daddy said your a superhero,"

Kate smiled at what her husband had said to their daughter.

"Are you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes baby girl I'm,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate visits her Mom's grave and is surprise to see Alexis there talking to Johanna's grave.**

She holds the necklace in the palm of her hand as she walks towards her mothers grave. Kate looks up to see Alexis talking to her mothers grave she smiles when Alexis calls her grandma.

Alexis looked up to see Kate looking at her she backed away from the grave.

"Sorry Kate, I just wanted to say hi"

"It's okay Alexis,she's your family now too"

Alexis smiled at Kate the only grandma she only had was Martha. Meredith's mother. thought she was a mistake and never talked to her. Gina's mother was always on the phone.

She never really had a grandfather either. Meredith's dad also though she was a mistake. Gina's father was always alseep and when he did wake up he would mumble things about the good old days.

"I was just here cause I come see her every month but if your not done I can wait" Kate said.

"I don't know what to say besides hi?"

Kate walked over to Alexis and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Hi mum,this is Alexis Ricks daughter and also your granddaughter"

The wind blew past them and Kate smiled.

"It's really windy today" Alexis said.

"It's not the wind Alexis, it's her responding back to us"

"That's really sweet Kate,does dad know you come up here?"

"Yeah he knows I have these monthly visits"

"His he ever visited?"

"Yeah I've taken him to met her but I usually talk to her privately"

"I actually have class soon do you want me to go?"

"Do you mind?" Kate asked.

"No of course not" Alexis walked off leaving Kate to talk to her mother.

"Hey Mum,things are going great"


	4. Chapter 4

**Meredith visits Alexis when she has mono and finds out that Rick and Kate are married and Kate is 4 months pregnant and doesn't take it well.**

**Au a little.**

Meredith was sitting on the lounge watching the tv but she wasn't the tv she was watching her enemy in the corner of her eye.

Kate was in the kitchen making spaghetti but something on her finger caught her eye it was a gold band on her ring finger. She rushed up stairs to her daughters room.

"You could knock" Alexis snapped when Meredith opened the door.

Meredith rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Alexis bed.

"Alexis is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No" Alexis shook her head confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"When was the wedding?" Meredith asked.

"Kate and dad's wedding?"

"Yes"

"Six months ago"

"And none of you thought to tell me?"

"Dad didn't think it was none of your business"

"How long have your dad and Kate being a couple?"

"Three years"

"How did they met?"

"Dad went out to a bar, he saw her and brought her a drink and danced with her"

"Thank you Alexis" Meredith said walking out of the room.

She walked past the kitchen. "Dinners almost done do you want some spaghetti Meredith?"

"No thanks" She said angrily walking into her room.

Rick walked In a couple of minutes later with a big grin he walked over to Kate was serving spaghetti onto on the plates Rick sat on the barstool across from her with a big grin on his face.

"Richard Castle, what have you done?" Kate asked when she looked up to see her husbands grin.

"I haven't done anything just enjoying the view of your bump"

"Can't be a good view,epically in this top"

"Pregnancy looks good on you, Honey"

"Pregnant?" Meredith stormed into the room.

"Yes Meredith I'm going to be a dad again"

"Have you told Alexis?"

"Off course"

"When were you planning on telling me about your new wife and baby?"

"It's none of your business, Meredith"

"How fair along are you Kate?" Meredith asked.

"I'm four months"

"Four months, you and Kate got married six months ago didn't want another mistake Rick,wanted to replace your family" Meredith yelled at him.

"Alexis wasn't a mistake, marrying you was and you and I haven't been a family for a long time" He yelled back.

Kate had never seen her husband so angry before.

"STOP" Alexis said from the steps. "Mum, Dad is trying to replace anyone he and Kate wanted to have a baby and I can't wait to have a baby sister or bother"

"Fine I'll just leave and let you guys carry on playing happy families"

"Fine with me" Rick said having the last word.


End file.
